Marine ecology
1'5-06-2016 Morning' - How is the N-cycle linked with the deep sea sediment? Does Global Change have a role in this? - Figure Fishmarket Florida decreasing catch, biodiversity and body-size: explain, give causes and consequences. - What are the important factors that affect estuary biota? List from most important to least important. - Design a research programme to assess the environmental consequences of a energy atoll with a diameter of 3km, located 7km west of the coast of Zeebrugge. You have access to a research vessel (the simon stevin). Money and people are not an issue, but time is, you have to report after the first and second year. - Words: Chlorophyll c; Re=2wrv; Cananoid copepod;sublittoral; Intermediate disturbance hypothesis = 17-09-15 (Course given by Ilaria Coscia) - morning session - Research question (ORAL part) : an energy plant was made in an estuary in front of the Belgian coast. You have to set up a research program which will investigate the impact of this in two years, without money limitations - what is secondary production and how it can be evaluated - diagram Irradiance/Photosynthetic rate (Slides of primary production) Explain the graph and define Ec, Ek, Pmax - Euphotic, Carrying capacity, Beam trawl, Stramenopiles, DOM 17-09-15 (Course not give by Volckaert, but by Ilaria Coscia) - afternoon Diagram of compensation depth and critical depth: explain Picture of biological carbon pump: explain Which factors can limit growth in the ocean? Words: CTD, Trophic yield, Estuary, chemoautotrophy Research question: marine reserve area is made in front of the Belgian coast. You have to set up a research program which will investigate the impact of this marine reserve area on the coast. (unlimited funding!) 18-06-14 Silica is commonly a limiting factor in the ocean. How is this possible? When and where does this happen? Figure: Diurnal migration of plankton (chapter 7, fig 7.5): explain Irigoien: What did they find + why was this study necessary? (+ why so many authors?) Research question: You have to investigate the impact of a new canal in the western Scheldt. You have access to a research vessel (the simon stevin). Money and people are not an issue, but time is, you have to report after the first and second year. words: POC, NPP, Pierre-Joseph Van Beneden, Picoplankton, Neritic zone 18-06-13 ''We had 4 questions (oral) and 5 definitions (written)'' 1. How is the N-cycle linked with the deep sea sediment? 2. Fig 2.8 (2.2.2. Photosynthetic pigments): Explain and what are the consequences for the ocean 3. Irigoien et al.: Why was this research so importent for marine science 4. Quantify the Porpoises population that seemingly performed a shift from the northern to the southern North Sea. You have acces to a 70m research vessel and a drone. Funds and people are no problem, but you only have 2 years 5. Assimilation, Bathypelagic, Beam trawl, Shear stress, Intermediate disturbance hypothesis 5 oral questions 10 points each (1 about papers), answer in a structured way, 300 words max (30lines) and 10 definitions, written-only, 2 points each. 19-06-12 VM #How is the phosporus cycle linked with the deep sea sediment ? #Interpret the following graphs : graphs of Chl a content in low/high light acclimated algae #What is the connection between the Reynols number and larvae of starfish ? #Design a research programme for two years (strict timing) to assess the environmental consequences of a gas spill of a well in the Central North Sea, you will have unlimited funding and people and two research vessels (70m and 25m) at your disposal. #Irigoien et al. on copepod hatching determined that "diatoms" aren't toxic, why did they had to research this seemingly trivial question ? #Definitions (explain in a marine context and in max. 50 words) : :: Phycnocline, hypo-osmotic, polychaete, beam trawl, DON, North Atlantic Oscillation Index, PAC, Dinoflagellate, compensation depth, non-native species :: 19-06-12 NM #What is the role of silica in phytoplankton? Is it a vitamin, a nutrient, something else? #''Evaluate this picture: fishcatch around the world (discuss why fish is caught a lot in some places and almost not in others) thumb|400px'' #Marine ecologists say that bacteria are important in marine ecosystems. Why? #You are assigned to quantify the ecosystem after 50% less nutrient input (due to the installation of a new water purification plant) from the Wester Scheldt till 20km before the mouth. People and funds are no problem but time is. You only have 2 years and need to give in results after each year. You have acces to two research vessels (70m and 25m). #Siegel D.A. et al (science 2002: The North Atlantic spring phytoplankton bloom and Sverdrup's critical depth hypothesis) modified Sverdrup's critical depth hypothesis. Was this modification necessary? #Definitions (explain in a marine context and in max. 50 words) : :: Continental shelf, MSY, stramenopiles, logarithmic bottom layer, DOM, hydrodynamic front, kelp, ecosystem resilience, macrobenthos, nansen bottle.